Frozen Flower of Skyclan
by Leaffrost101
Summary: Flowerkit and her siblings are born to two respected warriors and are looked with high expectations. Flowerkit grows up learning how to hunt, fight, and learn the warrior code. One thing she didn't expect was falling in love and a prophecy weighing on her shoulders.
1. Prologue

**I was so excited when I thought of this story! I fell in love with Skyclan and thought it would be great to do this story! So here it is! Frozen Flower!**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LEADER: **Leafstar-old brown cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: **Emberheart- ginger tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes and gray paws

**MEDICINE CAT: **Sandclaw- pale brown tom, blind in one eye and one pale amber eye

**WARRIORS: **

Treeheart- a brown she-cat with black neckfur with a black tipped tail and green eyes

apprentice- Lillypaw

Icestorm- white tabby tom with light grey stripes and dark grey eyes

Cherryblossom- white she-cat with ginger and black spots

Rainpelt- gray she-cat with pale gray eyes and light black stripes across her back

apprentice- Badgerpaw

Boulderfoot- black tom with amber eyes

Crowwing- pale black tabby tom with silver stripes and green eyes

Stormtail- ginger tom with a dark gray tail and brown eyes

apprentice- Silverpaw

Tuliptail- light brown she-cat with ginger ears, blue eyes

Cloudheart- white tom with blue eyes

Owlpool- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Foxtail- ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Lillypaw- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerpaw- black tom with a white stripped face and bright blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with pale green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Twilightsong- black she-cat with dark purple eyes, expecting Cloudheart's kits

Pigeontalon- dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes, mother to Stormtail's kits ( Jaykit- gray tabby tom with black strips and amber eyes, Robinkit- white she-kit with brown and ginger patches and blue eyes, Flowerkit- cream-colored tabby she-kit with white paws and green eyes)

**ELDERS:**

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Patchfoot- black and white tom

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

Blaze- a slender ginger she-cat who doesn't stay in one place for a long time

Blackbird- young black tom with speckles of white and blue eyes

**Prologue**

The wind whistled through out the deep, sandy gorge, as the trees branches rustled overhead. A cat came out of one of the many caves in the walls of the gorge and approached a pacing ginger tom with a dark gray tail. As the first cat approached, the ginger tom looked up anxiously.

"Is she alright Sandclaw?" He asked with concern

"Yes Stormtail. If you want to see her you may." Sandclaw, a pale brown tom said looking at Stormtail with his amber eye

Stormtail rushed into the cave that Sandclaw had came out of to see a dark gray she-cat curled around four kits. The she-cat lifted her head and beckoned Stormtail with her tail and looked at him with love.

"What do you think of our kits? You have two daughters and two sons." She asked him

"They're beautiful Pidgeontalon!" He said purring "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking about naming the little ginger tom Flamekit." Pidgeontalon said touching a little ginger tom with her nose

"That's a good name. How about we name the white she-cat with brown and ginger patches Robinkit." he suggested

"Yes. The gray tom with black stripes will be called Jaykit."

"The last one is so much more different than her littermates. What should we name her?"

They were both looking at a small cream-colored she-kit with black ears, white paws, white stripes, white chest and a white tail tip. They both looked at each other in silence that was broken by Pidgeontalon with one word.

"Flowerkit."

"What?" Stormtail asked in confusion

"I would like to name her Flowerkit. She reminds me so much of a flower. She looks so small and delicate."

Stormtail thought about it and had to agree with Pidgeontalon about the tiny she-kits name. The tiny kit also reminded him of a flower. Stormtail only nodded to his mate and licked Flowerkit's head and she mewled, then going back to suckling along with her littermates.

"That's a great name for her. Welcome to Skyclan, little ones."

**Authors note:**

**I thought this chapter was great for the first one of this story! It's short, I know! But i'm planning for the chapters to be longer than this one! I needed OCs for this and I am so happy and I thank the ones who have submitted your cats! And here's the list.**

**Ella the Sandslash: Treeheart and Icestorm  
**

**A friend who I can't say her name: Twilightsong, Rainpelt, Cherryblossom, and Cloudheart**

**Starrynight173: Her cat is not in the story yet but will be appearing later**

**Shadowfur1017: Owlpool and Foxtail**

**Later peoples!**

**P.S. Please review!**


	2. Ceremony

**Here is chapter 1! I am so happy that I already got 1 fav and 1 follower! Thank you Shadowfur1017! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Ceremony**

"Then Firestar leaped out and clawed out the leader rats life out. We only lost one warrior that day. Rainfur was greatly missed and will be remembered for the many seasons to come."

The kits all listened with awe as Sharpclaw finished the story of the rat battle that let Skyclan settle in the gorge in peace. Sharpclaw smiled at the kits eagerness to hear the story.

"What happened next Sharpclaw?" Jaykit asked excitedly

"We held a vigil for Rainfur and Firestar and Sandstorm left Skyclan to go back to Thunderclan a little while later."

Flowerkit listened intently to the story. She always loved it when Sharpclaw told the story, and never got bored with it no matter how many times the Elders told it. Cherrytail looked at the kits with happiness and longing. Flowerkit thought she was remembering her kits who had all gone to Starclan, as well as did her little brother Flamekit. He had gone to Starclan a couple of days after being kitted and the clan has mourned for him for a quarter moon. Flowerkit couldn't actually mourn him since she never actually knew him, but she did wish that she knew him more before he died.

Cherrytail leaned forward and looked at all three kits.

"Do any of you have any questions?" She asked

"Do you miss Sandstorm and Firestar?" Robinkit asked swishing her white tail

"Every single day." mewed Cherrytail "Firestar taught me and Sparrowpelt how to hunt. And told us off for bothering Skywatcher when he came to the Skyrock every full moon."

Flowerkit remembered hearing about the old tom. When Firestar and Sandstorm had first come to the gorge, he was the only Skyclan cat alive who remembered his heritage and ancestors. After Skyclan was rebuilt Firestar had found him dead in his den. Everyone was sure he had died happy that Skyclan was rebuilt and would continue to remember their ancestors.

A yowl rang through out the camp and the three siblings looked up the trail leading up the gorge to see three cats coming down the trail carrying prey. The leading cat is a ginger tom with a dark gray tail. The hunting patrol deposited their prey on the Fresh-kill pile and they all went to share tongues with their clanmates. The ginger tom approached a dark gray she-cat, until he was attacked by three small bundles of fur making him to fall to the ground dramatically. He finally got the three kits off and was playfully growling at them. All three kits were circling him while striking out with their soft paws.

"Flowerclaw! Get on that Badgers back!" Jaykit yelled out to her

"On it Jaystar!" she yelled back jumping on her fathers back

"Robinwing! Help Flowerclaw!" yelled Jaykit

"Yes Jaystar!" Replied Robinkit

Flowerkit dug her small claws into her fathers short fur when he rolled on to his back to get Flowerkit off his back. Flowerkit jumped off of Stormtails back, only to get pinned by him. Stormtail smiled at Flowerkit and let her scramble to her paws.

"You still have a lot to learn about fighting Badgers." Stormtail said purring

"Stormtail go easy on them." A dark gray she-cat told him "They're only kits."

"I know Pidgeontalon, but they still have a lot to learn."

"Stormtail. Can you play with us some more?" Flowerkit asked

Stormtail purred and licked her ears.

"I wish I could. But I have to train Silverpaw."

"Awwww!" The three kits said together

"Can we come with you?" Jaykit asked

"Alright. Were going to the training area, I need to teach Silverpaw how to hunt. Wait here while I go get her."

Stormtail walked over to the Apprentices cave and called for Silverpaw. Silverpaw slid out the cave, her silver fur and pale green eyes shining. Silverpaw had only been an apprentice for a couple of days, along with her sister Lillypaw. The other apprentice, Badgerpaw, had been training for at least five moons and will be getting his warrior name soon. Silverpaw walked up to Stormtail and spoke with excitement.

"What are we doing today Stormtail?" She asked

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt today. Lillypaw and Treeheart will also be joining us." Stormtail replied

"We better get going then." A voice put in

All three kits and the two older cats looked to see a brown she-cat with black neckfur, green eyes, a black tuft of fur on her head, and a black tipped tail. And beside her is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"I was just about to get you and Lillypaw." Stormtail told her

"Well, you don't have to now." She told him then looking at the three kits "Are your kits coming to watch us?"

"Yes, they asked to come and I'm sure it will give them some experience for when they are apprentices."

"Come on! Let's go!" yelled Flowerkit

Treeheart and Stormtail purred and led the the apprentices and kits up the trail towards the training area. The training area is a sandy clearing only one tree-length away from the edge of the gorge. When the seven cats got to the training Stormtail told the three kits to sit at the edge of the clearing to watch the apprentices.

"Me and Stormtail are going to teach you two how to hunt for the clan which will benefit the Clan, especially in Leaf-bare." Treeheart explained

"Are we going to actually hunt today?" Lillypaw asked

"No. Badgerpaw is having his assessment today and we shouldn't get in the way." Stormtail replied

The two sisters looked visibly disappointed that didn't last for long when Stormtail said.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't hunt tomorrow when and if Badgerpaw passes his assessment."

"Alright!" The sisters said enthusiastically

"Let's start with the hunters crouch." Treeheart said

The sisters crouched down. Lillypaw's tail was swishing in the air and Silverpaw was unbalanced.

"Silverpaw you are unbalanced and Lillypaw, keep your tail still, you will scare the prey back to their burrows." Stormtail explained to Lillypaw then noticing the dismayed look on Silverpaws face "Don't worry Silverpaw, being unbalanced is common with new apprentices. I was unbalanced when _I _was an apprentice, don't be upset about it."

**DUSK**

The training continued until the sun was setting and Flowerkit and her siblings were to tired to stay awake. They all went back down into the gorge and the two mentors went to talk about the training. Flowerkit was about to fall asleep on her paws and stay there the entire night when Badgerpaw ran up to her.

"Guess what Flowerkit?" He asked

"What Badgerpaw?" she asked

"I passed my assessment today! Leafstar is going to make me a warrior now!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm so happy for you Badgerpaw!"

The two cats sat down and Badgerpaw told Flowerkit about how great he did on the assessment and wondering what his warrior name will be. They kept on talking until they saw Leafstar stiffly climbing up the Rock Pile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Rock Pile for a Clan meeting!" said Leafstar summoning the Clan

The Clan gathered around the Rock Pile and Badgerpaw went up to the front being guided by his mentor Rainpelt, her gray tabby pelt rippling with every step.

"We are gathered here to welcome a new warrior into the Clan! Rainpelt, has Badgerpaw learned the warrior code and has earned his warrior name?"

"He has and yes." Rainpelt replied

"I, Leafstar, leader of Skyclan call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of the noble code and I commend him, to you, as a warrior in his turn. Badgerpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Badgerpaw promised

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Badgerface. Starclan honors your kindness and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior!"

Leafstar stepped forward and laid her head on Badgerface's head and he licked Leafstar's shoulder with respect as the Clan yowled his name to the darkening sky, with his parents Twilightsong and Cloudheart being the loudest.

"BADGERFACE! BADGERFACE! BADGERFACE!"

"Now in honor of our warrior ancestors, Badgerface will sit vigil until dawn!" Leafstar announced

Flowerkit ran up to Badgerface while Twilightsong, round with Cloudheart's kits, was congratulating him .

"I'm so proud that our first kit has finally become a warrior!" She told him

"Now I will be able to protect you and my new siblings." Badgerface said

"I better leave you now. You have to do your vigil." Said Twilightsong padding away

"Badgerface!" Yelled Flowerkit calling out to him

"Hi Flowerkit! I'm glad you didn't sleep through the ceremony." Teased Badgerface

"Are you kidding? I would never sleep through someones warrior ceremony! I came to say i'm happy that you're finally a warrior."

"Thanks Flowerkit!" He then paused and looked up "I think Pidgeontalon is wanting you back in the nursery." He said pointing to the nursery with his tail

Flowerkit looked in the direction of the nursery to see Pidgeontalon looking at her.

"Okay. Bye Badgerface! Congratulations on being made a warrior!"

Flowerkit ran to the nursery where Pidgeontalon licked her ears, picked her up by the scruff and set her into their nest alongside her brother and sister. Flowerkit yawned and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note:**

**I really liked this chapter and thought it turned out great! There is something I must clear up. I'm not accepting anymore O.C.s except for one or two more characters from a friend of mine who hasn't submitted hers yet.**

**P.S. Please review!**


	3. Apprentices

**I couldn't help it! I had to do another chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Apprentices**

Five moons have passed since Badgerface became a warrior and Leaf-fall had settled in the gorge. Twilightsong had also given birth to Cloudheart's kits. They have three kits, two of them are toms and the other one is a she-cat. One tom is white with black tabby stripes and the other is a white tortoiseshell, the she-cat is a deep, gray with speckles of white. They named the she-cat Moonkit, the white tabby is called Windkit, and the other is called Snowkit. They are now four moons old and the two toms are eagerly awaiting to become apprentices. Moonkit is... strange for a kit. All kits were always jumpy and excited but she was always calm and never played fought with her brothers. She only listened to the Elders story's and always asked Sandclaw to tell her about herbs and how they were used. Everybody knows she will ask Sandclaw to be his apprentice when she is ready to be one.

Flowerkit was sunning herself outside the nursery eating a rabbit with Badgerface.

"So how do you think Leaf-bare will affect the Clan when Leaf-fall has passed?" Flowerkit asked Badgerface

"The same as every Leaf-bare." He replied with a flick of his black ears "Icestorm will be the one to catch the most prey and feed the clan. It's kinda funny to think he would have even bothered playing with me when I was kit during Leaf-bare."

Flowerkit had always liked the white tabby. Icestorm had once been a kittypet, he had gotten lost in a blizzard and Skyclan took him. He is also mates with Treeheart and would always play with Flowerkit and her siblings when Stormtail and Pidgeontalon were to busy to play with them.

"I guess he won't be able to play with Tuliptail's kits then."

Tuliptail had moved to the nursery a quarter moon ago expecting Boulderfoot's kits, and are due in one moon.

"I guess so. The Clan kinda depends on him during Leaf-bare because he is such a great hunter."

"I can't wait to be out there hunting and fighting for the clan."

"Well that should be very soon since you're now six moons old." Then with a thoughtful look on his face added "When is Leafstar going to make apprentice?"

"I don't know. I hope it's today."

When Flowerkit finished speaking she heard Leafstar call for the Clan.

" Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the rock pile for a clan meeting!"

Flowerkit and Badgerface scrambled to their paws and padded to the rock pile. Flowerkit looked for her siblings and saw them sitting at the front with eagerness shining in their eyes.

"Robinkit? Jaykit? What's going on?" Flowerkit asked

"You don't know?" Robinkit asked her eyes wide

"Were being made apprentices!" Jaykit told her

Before Flowerkit could respond, Leafstar had begun the ceremony.

"This is my favorite ceremony to perform and i'm happy that I can do this for these kits. Jaykit, Robinkit, and Flowerkit step forward."

The kits did as they were told to and Leafstar came down the rock pile to meet them.

"Jaykit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Jaypaw. Owlpool, you are ready for your first apprentice, you shall be mentor to Jaypaw."

The brown tom walked forward and touched noses with Jaypaw and they walked off to join the crowd.

"Robinkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Robinpaw. Icestorm, you were a great mentor to Foxtail and I trust you to mentor Robinpaw."

The white tom looked happy as he touched noses with his new apprentice and walked off to join Jaypaw.

"Flowerkit."

Flowerkit looked up at Leafstar nervously and approached her stiffly.

"Flowerkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Badgerface, you are ready for your first apprentice and shall be mentor to Flowerpaw."

Flowerpaw looked at Badgerface as he walked towards her and they touched noses and padded off to join her siblings as the clan called Flowerpaw and her siblings names.

"JAYKPAW, ROBINPAW, FLOWERPAW! JAYPAW, ROBINPAW, FLOWERPAW!"

The three new apprentices smiled at each other and were wondering what would happen next.

"What are we going to do now?" Flowerpaw asked

"I'm going to show you around the borders like Rainpelt showed me." He replied

Badgerface led Flowerpaw up the gorge to a large boulder and behind that a thorn tree with it's roots twisting to form a den big enough for one cat to live.

"This was Skywather's den. This was where he lived and died."

"So apprentices get to know where he lived and died?" Flowerpaw asked

"Leafstar told us to include this in all apprentices training, because Skywatcher helped rebuild Skyclan with his knowledge of the old Skyclan."

"I have always heard so much about him. About how much he did to remember the old Skyclan and how happy he was when Skyclan was rebuilt." Then she added quickly "I just wish I could have met him."

"Maybe you will one day. When we are old and join Starclan, we both shall meet him."

Flowerpaw looked into Badgerface's eyes to see a strange emotion shining in them. Flowerpaw couldn't understand it and quickly looked away.

"What are you going to show me next?" She asked

**DUSK**

Flowerpaw and Badgerface walked back into the camp and Badgerface told her to go eat and rest for tomorrow. Flowerpaw went over to the Fresh-kill pile and picked out a blackbird for herself and padded towards the apprentices den where Robinpaw was eating a vole. Flowerpaw laid down next to her sister and started to tear into her blackbird.

"What did Badgerface do with you today?" Robinpaw asked

"Badgerface showed me the borders. What did Icestorm do with you?" Flowerpaw asked her sister

"Icestorm showed me some battle moves and he said that I will be a great fighter when i'm a warrior."

"I bet you will." A voice said purring

The sisters looked up to see their mother Pidgeontalon padding towards them with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to hunt and fight with the both of you. But you should both get some sleep so you're rested for tomorrow."

"Yes Pidgeontalon." The sisters said together

They both finished their Fresh-kill and entered their den where Lillypaw, Silverpaw, and Jaypaw were already asleep. Flowerpaw and Robinpaw curled up in their nests and soon drifted off to sleep.

Flowerpaw soon woke on a fog swept moor with the stars sinning above her. Flowerpaw looked around to see nobody was there and was starting to get a little scared at where she even was.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be scared of this place." A voice told her

Flowerpaw spun around to see a small, silver-gray she-cat with tiny gray paws, clear, deep green eyes, a white chest, a fluffy tail, with stars in her soft fur padding towards her.

"Who-who are you?" Flowerpaw asked nervously

"Hush young one. My name is Echosong."

"Echosong? You were the restored Skyclans first medicine cat."

"Indeed I was."

"What do you want with me?"

"I came to tell you something."

"What?"

"The frozen flower shall fall for the blackened bird, and the sky will be threatened by the lizards tail."

"What does that even mean?"

Ecosong didn't say anything and was starting to fade.

"No! Please don't go!" Flowerpaw said calling out to her

"Remember the prophecy and don't be afraid. I shall be watching you."

Before Flowerpaw could respond, Echosong faded away and she was plunged into darkness.

**Authors note:**

**Well short notice I know. But I really liked this chapter and I hope you liked the prophecy I put in there. Review and tell me what you thought about it. I hope you liked it and that you will also like this story as it continues.**


	4. Blackbird

**Here is Chapter 3! And i'm so happy that I was able to get this chapter done! I was able to do all these chapters because there was this ice/snow storm here in Texas and I got four days off of school!**

**Flowerpaw:** **What's going to happen now?**

**Leaf: Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Flowerpaw: That doesn't help.**

**Leaf: To bad! Do the disclaimer!**

**Flowerpaw: Alright. Leaf doesn't own warriors. She only owns the prophecy and plot.**

**Chapter 3: Blackbird**

Flowerpaw woke up at dawn and walked out her den thinking about the prophecy Echosong told her during the night.

_"The frozen flower shall fall for the blackened bird and the Sky will be threatened by the lizards tail. What does that even mean?" _She thought to herself

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone calling her name.

"Flowerpaw!"

Flowerpaw looked to see Emberheart, the deputy, padding towards her with her pale blue eyes gleaming.

"Yes Emberheart? Is there something wrong?" Flowerpaw asked

"No." She replied with a shake of her head "Sandclaw would just like for you to go get catnip from Twoleg place."

"Is Badgerface alright with that?"

"Yes. Sandclaw asked him yesterday, Badgerface was concerned at first, but soon agreed to it. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes..." Flowerpaw said as she lowered her head.

"Is everything all right Flowerpaw?"

Flowerpaw looked up at Emberheart to see concern glowing in her eyes.

"Yes, I-I just have a lot on my mind.

Emberheart didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, then took a breath and nodded her head.

"Then I will leave you now."

Flowerpaw watched as Emberheart walked away to lead the dawn patrol up the gorge. Flowerpaw than walked up the already familiar trail. She walked with her head lowered, wondering what the prophecy could even mean. She walked past the training area and crossed over the border, when she was knocked off her paws. Flowerpaw's head was spinning and she shook her head to clear it. Then Flowerpaw looked up to see a young black tom, who looked to be about the same age as her, with speckles of white in his fur and blue eyes. They both looked at each other and Flowerpaw felt her heart racing and her ears grow hot.

"A-are you alright?" The tom asked his eyes widening

"Y-yeah. What happened?" She asked him

"I was chasing a rabbit and didn't see you in time. I wasn't able to slow down and avoid you..."

"It's alright. You didn't mean to do it, it was an accident.

"What's your name?" The tom asked Flowerpaw looking directly into her eyes

"My name is Flowerpaw. What's your's?" She asked looking directly into his

"Blackbird. My name is Blackbird."

They looked into each other eyes for a few moments when Flowerpaw broke it.

"I should get going. I have to get catnip for Sandclaw." Flowerpaw said as she got up and began to walk away.

"Catnip?" He asked looking at her and Flowerpaw nodded "I know where there's a whole bunch of catnip."

"You do?" She asked turning around

"Yeah. I ran into it when I was hunting a squirrel."

"You run into a lot of things when you're chasing prey!" Flowerpaw said purring

"Do you want to see it?" He asked ducking his head

"Please! Sandclaw really needs the catnip for Leaf-bare!"

"Alright then!"

Blackbird led Flowerpaw down the line of Twoleg nests to one that looked to be abandoned. The Twoleg nest has a fence but it was rotting away and had a huge gap in the middle. Blackbird led her through the the fence and into the gap into the Twoleg nest and over to a large patch of ground where catnip was growing.

"This is it." Blackbird told her

Flowerpaw widened her eyes at the massive amount of catnip.

"Will this do?" He asked her as he raised his eyebrow

"This will last the clan all through Leaf-bare and Sandclaw will be really happy about it!"

"Who is Sandclaw anyway?"

"Sandclaw is our medicine cat and he needs this catnip to take care of the clan for Leaf-bare."

"Okay. Do you want some help carrying back the catnip?"

"Sure. Up until the border that is."

"Why?"

"The clan doesn't like any loners or rogues in their territory."

"Alright then." Blackbird said, visibly disappointed "Let's go."

The both of them picked as much catnip as they could and took it out of the Twoleg nest and through the fence. Flowerpaw led Blackbird towards the Skyclan border where she and Blackbird set down their catnip.

"Thank you for helping me." Flowerpaw told him

"No problem! I would do it for you any time!"

"Well I should get going."

"Yes you should!"

The two young cats looked up to see Rainpelt, Owlpool, Robinpaw, and Stormtail watching them. Rainpelt was glaring at the two of them and was lashing her tail.

"What are you doing with that rogue Flowerpaw?" Rainpelt demanded from her

"H-he showed me where I could get some catnip and helped me carry it to the border." Flowerpaw explained

"I don't care!" Rainpelt yelled her eyes flaring "You shouldn't be with that rogue and he shouldn't be with you!"

"I was really helping her!" Blackbird yelled at her "She told me she was looking for catnip,! So I showed where she could get some!"

Rainpelt snapped and leapt at Blackbird and began to claw his back, as he screeched in pain. Flowerpaw looked on with fear and ran to her father and he laid his tail on her shoulder. Blackbird then bit Rainpelt's foreleg and scratched her ear creating a nick in it. He then leapt onto her back and Rainpelt rolled onto her back to try and get him off. Blackbird couldn't get off in time and was squished under her body and was struggling to get up. At the point Stormtail came in and pulled the two of them apart and was giving them both a look of disappointment.

"Stop it! The both of you! Rainpelt!" Stormtail said turning to the gray tabby "He hasn't crossed the border! You shouldn't attack him without reason!" Then looking at Blackbird with his eyes softening "And you should be careful about what you do with _my_ daughter and how close you are to the border."

"O-okay." Blackbird stuttered

Stormtail nodded to him and looked at Rainpelt.

"Take the patrol back to camp. I want to stay and talk to these two."

Rainpelt nodded and with one last glare at Blackbird led the patrol back to camp. Stormtail watched as the patrol left and flicked his ears and turned to the two young cats.

"Is what you said really true?" Stormtail asked

"Yes. We ran into each other while I was chasing a rabbit. She told me that she was looking for some catnip, so I showed where there was a bunch of it." Blackbird explained to Stormtail.

"Well I thank you for helping Flowerpaw. But I don't think you should come anywhere near the border anymore." Stormtail told him

"Alright..."

"Flowerpaw, let's go back to camp. I'll help you carry the catnip."

Stormtail and Flowerpaw picked up the catnip and before Flowerpaw could leave, Blackbird beckoned her to him with his tail and whispered into her ear.

"Meet me in the abandoned Twoleg nest at Moonhigh tonight."

Flowerpaw didn't respond and padded away, following her father down into the gorge.

**MOONHIGH Blackbird's P.O.V.**

Blackbird was waiting in the Twoleg nest watching for Flowerpaw to appear through the gap in the wall. He had been there since dusk and all his mind could think about was the beautiful cream-colored tabby she-cat. He began to think that she wouldn't come and was about to leave when he heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" He demanded

"It's just me." A soft voice spoke out

Blackbird looked up to see Flowepaw coming through the gap and pad towards him. Flowerpaw stepped into the moonlight and Blackbird was surprised about how much she changed. Flowerpaw now looked to have stars in her fur and her fur seemed to have an extra shine to it. Her eyes also had an extra sort of brightness to them.

"You came?" Blackbird asked her

"Yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I felt like I _had_ to come." She told him

They both sat down and looked into each others eyes until moonhigh had past. Blackbird shook his head and ducked in embarrassment.

"So what do you want to do now?" Blackbird asked her

"Do you know how to hunt?" She asked

"Yeah, but I thought you would know how."

"Badgerface, my mentor, hasn't showed me how to yet."

"I could show you if you want."

"Yes please!"

Blackbird led Flowerpaw out of the Twoleg nest and into the forest nearby. He led her to the middle of it and stopped in a clearing.

"First, crouch down." Blackbird told her, crouching down himself.

Flowerpaw did as she was told and Blackbird got up and nudged her legs until they were balanced. He gave an approved glance and nodded.

"Let's see your accuracy." He said then spotting a mouse scuttling beneath some leaves, and then whispering "How about that mouse?"

Flowerpaw crept forward then leapt and slammed her paws onto the mouses back, delivering the killing bite. Flowerpaw stared at the mouse in mild shock, but quickly got over it and picked it up. She carried it over to Blackbird and laid it down, nudging it to him.

"Do you want to share it?" She asked

Blackbird was surprised she would share her first catch, but nodded in agreement. He laid down and waited for Flowerpaw to as well and took a bite from the mouse. They both finished the mouse and soon drifted off to sleep. Both of them lying next to each other with their tails entwined.

**Authors note:**

**Like I said I had plenty of time to do these chapters because there was an ice/snow storm in my area. I was really happy that I could do four chapters in my spare time. Now I am going to tell you is that I won't be able to update this story for a while because I need to work on my other stories. So please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and/or story. I have now started a poll on whether or not Blackbird should join the clan. If you vote for "yes" PM me and tell me what his warrior name should be or if it should remain the same**


	5. decisions

**This is gonna be an exciting chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Decisions **

Flowerpaw woke up when she heard an agonized wail coming from outside the den. Flowerpaw wen't outside the den just in time to see Sandclaw rush towards the nursery with a bundle of herbs in his mouth, as another wail echoed around the camp. Flowerpaw raced across the camp her muscles stretching with every stride. A moon had passed and Flowerpaws legs had gotten longer and her muscles had also gotten stronger. Flowerpaw reached the nursery as Sandclaw came out looking around, then spotting Flowerpaw.

"Go get some water! Quickly!" He ordered her

Flowerpaw did as she was told. She went to the stream going through the camp, down the path beside it to the Whispering Cave. She went into the cave until she found the shinning moss. She clawed a piece off, careful not to tear the piece apart, dipped it into the stream, then raced out towards the nursery. Flowerpaw went inside the nursery where she saw Sandclaw handing some herbs to Tuliptail to chew. Twilightsong was there too, mewing words of comfort to the troubled Queen. Flowerpaw hurried to Tuliptails side and set the moss soaked with water next to her head.

"Go ahead Tuliptail." Sandclaw told her "Take a drink."

Tuliptail took a drink of the water as a spasm racked her body. Sandclaw put his paw on her belly as another spasm went through Tuliptail. Sandclaw nodded then looking at Tuliptail calmly told her that she would be having two kits. Another spasm went through Tuliptail as a little bundle slipped into her nest. Sandclaw picked up the wet bundle and handed her the kit.

"Lick it's fur the wrong way." He told Flowerpaw

Flowerpaw licked the kit until he started mewling and by that time Tuliptail had stopped kitting. Flowerpaw picked up the kit she was licking and set it next to their mother. Sandclaw smiled at Tuliptail and nodded.

"You have a tom and a she-cat. I will leave you to care for them." Sandclaw told her then about to leave.

"Could you please send in Boulderfoot?" Tulipail asked

Sandclaw looked at her and nodded. Flowerpaw looked at the two tiny kits. The tom is jet black like Boulderfoot while the she-cat is light brown with black paws. Boulderfoot came in and looked at Tuliptail then at his kits, he smiled warmly to both of them and he sat down next to Tuliptail. He poked the kit that looked like him and the kit flailed his legs in protest.

"I would like to name this kit Lizardkit." Boulderfoot said

Tuliptail nodded her head touched her head to her other.

"This one will be called Sunkit."

Flowerpaw left the nursery to leave the two mates and their kits alone. Flowerpaw went to go find her mentor, Badgerface, She found him beside the Fresh-kill pile eating a sparrow. When Badgerface saw her, he quickly finished his sparrow and padded over to her.

"You will be having your first assessment today. You will be hunting with a partner to show that you can cooperate with others when you become a warrior."

"Alright. Will I be hunting with another apprentice?" Flowerpaw asked

"Yes, You will be hunting with Silverpaw, she will be giving the orders on what you should do."

Badgerface turned away to lead Flowerpaw up the trail then stopped and turned to look at her.

"Sandclaw told me you helped him with Tuliptail's kitting. I just want to say good job."

They continued up the trail to the training area where they saw Robinpaw, Jaypaw, Silverpaw, Lillypaw, Treeheart, Stormtail Owlpool, and Icestorm . Flowerpaw ran to the training area to stand between Silverpaw and Robinpaw. Stormtail stood in front of the apprentices to give them their instructions and partners.

"Silverpaw, you will be hunting with Flowerpaw. Jaypaw, you will be hunting with Lillypaw. Robinpaw, you will be hunting with Treeheart, since there aren't any other apprentices to pair you up with."

The apprentices went to their partners. When every cat had, Stormtail nodded and gave them their hunting instructions.

"The oldest apprentice will be giving the instructions on how to hunt. Icestorm, you will be giving Robinpaw her instructions. When you all think you caught enough prey, you come back to camp."

Silverpaw and Flowerpaw went in to the forest to begin their hunt. Silverpaw sniffed the air and crouched down, flicking her tail to Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw crouched down next to her and looked where Silverpaw was looking, only to see a squirrel nibbling on an acorn.

"I would like for you to go around to the other side and chase the squirrel to me." Silverpaw told Flowerpaw.

Flowerpaw did as she was told and slowly went around the squirrel, careful to keep her scent from blowing to it. She finally reached her spot and waited for a few heartbeats, then leaped out from her hiding spot towards the squirrel. The squirrel ran away from Flowerpaw into Silverpaws outstretched claws. Silverpaw bit the squirrels neck, killing it instantly. She looked up at Flowerpaw and gave a nod of approval while burying the catch.

"Let's keep going!" Silverpaw said excitedly.

**SUNSET**

Silverpaw and Lillypaw are sitting in front of the Rock-pile with Leafstar on top. Every cat had already gathered beneath the Rock-pile, waiting for Leafstar to start the ceremony.

"I, Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on to these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them, to you, as a warrior in their turn."

Leafstar padded down the Rock-pile to stand in front of the two apprentices.

"Silverpaw, Lillypaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Silverpaw vowed

"I do." Lillypaw also vowed

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Silverheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and compassion and welcomes you as a new warrior of Skyclan."

Leafstar touched Silverheart's head as Silverheart licked Leafstar's shoulders with respect.

"Lillypaw from this day forward you shall be known as Lillyleap. Starclan honors your battle skills and your agility and welcomes you as a full warrior of Skyclan."

Lillyleap licked Leafstar's shoulder as Leafstar touched Lillyleap's head. The two new warriors stepped back as the clan called their names.

"SIVERHEART, LILLYLEAP! SILVERHEART, LILLYLEAP!"

"In honor of our ancestors Lillyleap and Silverheart will sit a silent vigil until dawn." Leafstar announced

**MOONHIGH**

Flowerpaw walked into the abandoned Twoleg den where Flowerpaw and Blackbird had been meeting for the past moon. Flowerpaw looked around the den and to her joy saw Blackbird sitting next to the patch of catmint. Blackbird leaped up and ran to her, licking her ears when he reached her. They both sat down staring at the stars through the hole in the roof of the den. Flowerpaw was a little nervous because she wanted to ask Blackbird something a little personal.

"Blackbird?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your family?"

Blackbird blinked, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked

"It's just, you never talk about them."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course not!"

"Alright then." Blackbird said sighing "My mother and father are kittypets. I also have a brother named Alex, he was always my parents favorite. He is stronger, bigger, and a better fighter than me. He would always pick on me for being small, not even thinking about how it made me feel. Finally the day came for me and Alex to get a new home away from our parents. All the Twoleg kits ignored me. They went straight to Alex, going past me, even when I was in front of him. Alex finally got a new home but I was still living with my parents. They scorned me, saying how I am worthless and that no cat would want me. One day, when they were taking a nap, I left. I left and never went back, knowing that I would be mocked. I distinctly remembered hearing my mother telling me and Alex about her mother, saying that we shouldn't ever try to find her."

"Why is that?" Flowerpaw asked

"My mother thought she is a disgrace for being a rogue and catching her own food. Also saying that she lives a repulsive for living out in the cold, rain, and heat. But I did the opposite of what my mother told me to do. I went to find her mother so that she could teach me how to hunt and fight in the forest, so I could survive. I finally found her after a couple of days. She wasn't anything like I would expect. She was cranky, aggressive, and stubborn. But she agreed to teach me how to hunt and fight, to live out here."

"Where is she?"

"She travels around a lot, so I don't see her that much."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you join the clan?"

Blackbird reeled back with surprise.

"Why would I want to?"

"Every cat is kin in the clan. Were all family to each other. Why don't you join?"

"It's a little sudden. I would have to think about it."

Tell me when you have your answer."

"I will."

Flowerpaw left the den to go back to the clan and get some sleep for training in the morning.

**Authors note:**

**I am sorry for not updating for so long. But hey! It's up! I would really like for everyone to vote on my poll on whether or not Blackbird joins the clan. That's all I have to say for this chapter so please vote and review.**


	6. Patrol

**New Chappie! YAY!**

**Chapter 4: Patrol**

Flowerpaw woke up to hear Badgerface calling her name. She poked her head out of the Apprentice den as the cold, Leaf-bare wind whipped her face and saw Badgerface sitting by the river running through camp. Flowerpaw padded over to Badgerface and yawned. By the time Flowerpaw had got back from seeing Blackbird, it had been close to dawn and she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Badgerface flicked his ears, as if to dismiss the yawn from his apprentice.

"What are we doing?" Flowerpaw asked her mentor

"We are going on the sun-high patrol today." Badgerface said, shaking his fluffy black fur. "Foxtail will be leading it."

"Is any other cat coming with us?"

"No, it will only be the three of us. Now get something to eat, we will be leaving shortly."

Flowerpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile, only to be disappointed by seeing a scrawny shrew and an old squirrel.

"There will be an outbreak of Greencough if things keep on going like this." A voice put in beside her

Flowerpaw turned around to see Sandclaw padding to her. He gave a sniff of both prey and shook his head with a sigh. His single amber eye glittered with sadness.

"Even though with all that catmint you brought me, I can't stand treating the dreaded disease."

"Why is that?" Flowerpaw asked

"I always lose at least one cat. And the last one I lost was Badgerface's sister, her name was Deerpaw."

"How come I never heard of her?"

"Because she died in so much pain. So much worse than dying from battle wounds. She kept on coughing and sputtering, she was so weak that she couldn't eat any of the herbs I gave her. She coughed out blood, showing me that her Greencough became Blackcough."

"Couldn't you have done anything to save her?"

"I tried my best." He said sadly. "But there hasn't been a single medicine cat that has found the cure for Blackcough. All the cats that have gotten Blackcough died before their medicine cats could do anything. And I have unfortunately joined the ranks of Medicine cats that couldn't save their clanmates from such a horrible death." Sandclaw said, lowering his pale brown head.

Flowerpaw's cream and white stripped tail bushed out as Sandclaw finished his tale. She was horrified by what Blackcough can do to a cat so fast. Flowerpaw managed to smooth the fur on her tail and push the fear away. She looked at the two small pieces of prey, thinking about how much Deerpaw might have needed to avoid dying from Blackcough. She looked at Sandclaw, he had sat down with his head lowered, shoulders slumped, and tail wrapped tightly around his paws. Flowerpaw couldn't help but think that the pale brown tom blamed himself for Deerpaws death. She felt pity for the medicine cat in how he dealt with the she-cats death. Flowerpaw then heard a squeal of alarm by the nursery and saw Windkit pinning down Moonkit. Moonkit was wailing feebly as the white tabby held her down, and Tuliptail ran out of the nursery to help out her smallest kit.

"I'm sure that won't happen when Moonkit becomes you're apprentice." Flowerpaw told Sanclaw

He looked up to watch Tuliptail as she sternly told off Windkit. Sandclaw smiled at them and sighed.

"I guess you're right." He then paused and flicked his ears. "I think you should go now. You should go and train to become the best warrior you can be."

Flowerpaw nodded and ran over to Badgerface and Foxtail as they were walking up the trail to start the patrol. They walked up the trail to get to the top of the gorge. Flowerpaw watched the experienced ginger she-cat as she sniffed the air for any unwanted scents in the territory. Foxtail suddenly stopped and stiffened her muscles, her fluffy ginger tail bushed out. She then whirled around and saw something behind Flowerpaw that made her yellow-green eyes widen in panic.

"Get away from there!" Foxtail yelled at Flowerpaw.

Flowerpaw looked behind her to see two foxes that had their teeth bared and were looking at her with hunger in their eyes. Flowerpaw let out a yowl of terror and pain as one of the foxes lunged at her and buried its teeth in the scruff of her neck. She flailed her paws in panic and managed to catch one in the nose as it tried to bite her leg. Badgerface and Foxtail leapt at the two foxes. Badgerface attacked the fox holding Flowerpaw and clawed its flank, that made the fox yelp and release Flowerpaw. Badgerface looked at Flowerpaw with blood dripping into his eyes from a scratch on his forehead.

"Don't just stand there!" Badgerface yelled at her, shaking the blood out of his eyes. "Get out of here!"

Flowerpaw ran away from the battle, her cream and white stripped tail streaming out behind her. Bushes whipped her face, and the back of her neck dripped blood and stung where the fox bit her. She ran blindly through the foliage that she didn't see the cliff. Flowerpaw's paws skidded out from under her and she slid over the edge of the cliff. She managed to grab onto the cliff before she plummeted to her death at the bottom of the gorge. Flowerpaw widened her eyes with fear and panic as she felt the ledge beginning to crumble beneath her claws, she dug in her claws and tried to scramble up the the ledge before she fell. She then felt the ledge crumble beneath her claws and she let out a yowl of terror as she fell to the bottom of the gorge. Pain erupted in her left foreleg and side as she hit the ground and everything started spinning in her line of vision. She had one last thought before she blacked out.

_"This is it. I will be joining Flamekit and Deerpaw in Starclan today. And to think that I was helping Sandclaw deal with Deerpaw's death earlier."_

**Authors note:**

**Please don't hate me! I made this happen for specific reasons that i'm not talk about right now. You have to figure it out yourself! Leave a review on why you think I made Flowerpaw fall off the cliff and if you get it right, you will get a free virtual Flowerpaw plushie! And remember that the pole is still up about whether or not Blackbird should join Skyclan, and if you select yes, PM me what his warrior name should be or if his name should remain the same. The pole will end on February 15 2014, so if you don't vote by then, well tough luck! It's your fault that you didn't vote.**

**P.S. Please review!**


End file.
